HetaOni Maru Kaite Chikyuu
by FlamingHazleGreen1806
Summary: The HetaOni version of Maru Kaite Chikyuu for all the characters. Fan-made. I own nothing.
1. Italy

Hey hey, Papa,

Could I bring them back?

Hey hey, Mama, hey hey Mama

It doesn't matter what I do

I never forget

The smell from the blood that came out of my friends

Draw a circle, that's the earth,

Draw a circle, that's the earth,

Draw a circle, that's the earth,

I am Hetalia!

Ah, the horrid clock,

That can be seen though the stroke of a brush  
All I want to do

Is bring my friends back home

Hetalia!

**Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at Hetalia fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it! If you want it, i can try to make a full version of this, not just the 30 sec ver. Just comment in your review if you want it and I'll see what i can do. Have a nice day, and don't forget to reveiw!**


	2. Germany

_**Hey everyone! Thank all of you so much for your reading of this and your support. I'm so happy for all of you saying you want a full version. It's in the works right now. P. andatryoshka **__**inspired me to make all the characters that go into the mansion have their own version of this, so, here you go. Thanks too, for all the reviews and favorites,** _The French Twins, el18m, WickedInk, Isabel Fernandez Carriedo, Reba G, LEva114, and !

Oi, oi, Vati,

Could I keep them safe?

Oi, oi, Mutti, oi, oi, Mutti

It doesn't matter what I do

I never forget

The sight of my dear, beloved friend

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

I am Germany

Ah, the horrid clock,

That can be seen though the stroke of a brush

Whether building or fighting

I do both seriously


	3. Japan

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Japan was giving me a bit of trouble, but I finished it now *cheers*. I can't thank everyone enough for liking, fav-ing, and review, along with alerting this story. It really inspires me to do this. Thanks to you all._**

There, there, Ita-chan

It'll be ok.

Good day, mother, good day mother

I cannot forget

The sight of the future, I cannot explain

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

They call me Japan

Ah, the horrid clock,

That can be seen though the stroke of a brush

What we plan to do is have some fun

At my house

**_Don't forget to review. It inspires me and gets these out faster. Thanks again to all of you who liked this and have a nice day. America _should_ be next._**


	4. America

_**GLITCHY COMPUTER, I WILL KILL Y- oh, it's working again. Hehe, sorry 'bout that. My computer was on the frize. Sorry. Anyway, thanks to**_el18, Super Sister, , Isabel Fernandez Carriedo, and Alexia-Esco **_for reviewing the last to chapters and staying with me on this. Now, enjoy the _****HERO'S****_ version of this._**

Hey, hey, Daddy,

Why couldn't I do it?

Hey, hey, Mommy, hey, hey Mommy

I can't get back the sight that

My friend might never regain

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

I'm America!

Ah, the horrid clock,

That can be seen though the stroke of a brush

Maybe this time, I'll be the Hero

America!

_***Sniff* thanks again to everyone who showed their support though **_**_reviewing, favoriting, and watching it! Thank you! Don't forget to review and have a wonderful day!_**


	5. England

_**Hey everyone. Sorry to everyone who told me they've come close to or has had tears. Sorry for that *sweat drop*. **_

Hey, hey, Daddy,

Can't he understand?

Hey, hey, Mummy, hey, hey, mummy

I can't believe what _he_ thinks

It just won't get out of my head!

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

I'm England!

Ah, the horrid clock,

That can be seen though the stroke of a brush

Can't stand to see his face,

When he cries out

'England!'

_**Next should be France.**_


	6. France

_**Hello people of the INTERWEB! Thank you again for all the reviews! I just started posting this on DA. Just thought I'd mention that. Anyway, this has slight gore-y-ness to it, so here's that warning. Hope you enjoy it!**_

Hey, hey, Papa,

The blood's as red as wine,

Hey, hey, Maman, hey, hey Maman

I can't get the taste of my blood

That I've coughed up out of my mouth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

I'm France!

Ah, the horrid clock,

That can be seen though the stroke of a brush

I had to remind my brother who he loves

And give him hope

**_OK, I'm just asking, do you want Russia or China next? 'Cause I can do both. Have a nice day and please review!_**


	7. Russia

_***stretch * Good morning everyone! well, unless you're in a different place than me, so good day to you all! First of all, you guys have**_** no****_ idea how much i'm thankful to all of you for give me all of the reviews, favs, and watches. If I were to list them all, well, the page would be SUPER long, so a supper thanks to you all. Also, a shout out to all of you who just read this (because no one ever thanks them *sniff*) Thank you for reading this! Two more things, I promise (cures you rambling!) I just wanna give a small shout out my my friend (you know who you are *wink wink*) for encouraging me to post this on FanFiction. Thank you for that! And last, but not lest, I want to I'm sorry. I don't remember how many people it was, but so many of you said you cried reading this *bows down* I am so sorry for that. And please don't say 'Oh don't worry, it's the good of crying'. I'll still apologies. THERE IS NO STOPPING IT! Anyway, sorry for this long intro, and welcome to Russia version._**

Hey, hey, Papa,

I have to play the villain

Hey, hey, Mama, hey, hey Mama  
The grip on my pipe

I wouldn't ever give up

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

I am Russia

Ah, the horrid clock,

That can be seen though the stroke of a brush

The chill of my Kolkohoz level 10

Will kill them all

_**Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing and all that other stuff. Don't forger to review and have a wonderful day!**_


	8. China

_**Hey everyone! Long time, not update! *falls down* I'm sorry. I just started school again and CHINA DOES NOTHING IN HETAONI! *sigh* finally, a friend of my helped me out, so here this is! Everyone else should come rather quickly (they actually do somethings) and I have most of Romano's already written. However, he's not going to be the next (sorry guys). Anyway, here's China's version**_

Wei wei, Ba ba,

How 'bout /_I/ _cook, aru?

Wei wei, ma ma, wei wei, ma ma

I can't get the taste of

Opium's* cooking out of my head, aru!

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

I'm China, aru!

Ah, the horrid clock,

That can be seen though the stroke of a brush

Bright crimson is

the marks to fear, aru!

_*Opium is what China calls England_

_**Haaaa~ finally done. Ok, now for a slight plug. Me and a friend cosplay. If you have any interest in seeing me looking like I look like as Italy go here: sitcascosplay . deviantart or if this fails, go to my profile. I'll post a link there. Don't forget to review and have a nice day.**_


	9. Who? (Canada)

_**Hehehe. I should be working on homework. Ah well *shrugs* AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR Canada's VERSION!**_

Hey, hey, Papa,

I am a piano

Hey, hey, Mommy, hey, hey Mommy

It doesn't matter what I do

I'll never forget

The feeling they gave me

Of not being forgotten

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

I'm Canada

Ah, the horrid clock,

That can be seen though the stroke of a brush

One day, I'll repay my brother

For staying with me

_**I know Canada never mentions wanting to repay America for the whole 'I want to stay with the ones I care for the most' thing from the first time loop (in fact, I don't think he even remembers that) but ah well; I like it. Anyway, I hope you do to, and don't forget to review!**_


	10. Prussia

**_It is the weekend, and I'm writing more of this. YAYAY! Hehehe. Hey everyone, this is Prussia's version, and boy, I tell you! I think besides Steve's version, this was the hardest to write. Go and search Prussia's Maru Kaite Chikyuu! It's so different! Anyway, I really hope you guys like this~! Oh yeah, a warning for langue, because it's Prussia._**

**Italy:** "Draw a circle it's the earth, draw a circle it's the earth, Draw-"

"Hmm?"

**Germany:** " - I am Germany! Dr-"

"Ah! It's West!"

**Japan:** "- Could it be the earth? I'm Japa-"

**France:** "- I am France! Draw a circle it's the earth-"

**America:** "- ime, I'll be the Hero! Ame-"

**England:** "- Could it be the earth? I'm Engla-"

"This kinda looks like fun! Okay, I'll try it too and see!"

Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier!

Draw a circle, it's the earth

Draw a circle, it's the earth

I followed Japan to this place,

It's pretty awesome, like me!

Iiiiyaahaaa~~ stupid color-of-a-rotten-scone monster thing!

Draw a circle, the tic of a clock

When did it get there, damn voice?

Screeching in my head when we killed the things

Little F*cker

I draw awesome sword

With Japan at my side

Whether you're sure or not,

We'll kill it!


	11. Romano

_**So many chapters at once~! Hehehe, here's Romano, so a slight warning for langue. Hope you enjoy~! Don't forget to review!**_

Hey hey, idiot

GET BACK HERE!

Hey hey mama, hey hey mama

It doesn't matter what I do

I never forget

What it felt like when by brother died

Draw a circle, that's the earth

Draw a circle, that's the earth

Draw a circle, that's the earth

My name's Romano, damn it!

Ah, the horrid clock

That can be seen through the stroke of a single brush

What I need to do is bring my fratello back home

And save him


	12. Spain

_**Woah! I'm almost done with this...wow. Anyway, thanks to everyone who liked this and suggested doing all of this~ thank you all. Don't forget to review~**_

Hey hey, Roma-chan

Wait, what did you say?

Hey hey mama, hey hey mama

It doesn't matter what I do

I never forget

The blood on my ax

That kept my Roma safe

Draw a circle, that's the earth

Draw a circle, that's the earth

Draw a circle, that's the earth

I'm the kingdom of Spain

Ay! The horrid clock

That can be seen though the stroke of a single brush

I followed my dear Lovi here

To keep him safe


	13. Steve

**_Wow. Second to last chapter in this story. It's amazing that this all started with just a simple idea. Thank you all so much! This is sTeVE's version. Sorry if you think it's(his?) name is Tony. Anyway, the full version should be out tomorrow, so don't forget to look out for that~! Thank you all again!_**

Hey hey Nations

Your blood taste's pretty good

Hey hey all of you, Hey hey all of you

It doesn't matter what you do

You'll never forget

What it felt like to watch your friends die over again

Draw a square, that's my home

Draw a square, that's my home

Draw a square, that's my home

I am the Monster

Ah, a fabulous world,

The walls all coated in blood

Let's both make a deal

And seal your fate

**_Thank you all again so much for supporting this~!_**


	14. Full

_**Wow. Just wow. I'm amazed that I really got this far. Thank you EVERYONE who supported this till the end *bows* thank you. And here this the last chapter in this story (unless someone recommends something). Thank you so much everyone. There's the full version of my HetaOni Maru Kaite Chikyuu~!**_

Hey, hey Papa!

Could I bring them back?

Hey, hey Mama!

Hey, hey Mama!

It doesn't matter what I do

I never forget

The smell from the blood that came out of my friends

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

I am Hetalia!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Tick, tock, that's a clock

Could it be the Thing?

I am Hetalia

Ah, the horrid clock,

That can be seen though the stroke of a brush

All I want to do

Is bring my friends back home

Hetalia!

Ah, I'm so scared! Please don't leave me alone, Germany!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

I am Hetalia!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Start with getting them out

rather me than them

I am Hetalia!

Oh sound that I can't unheard, I shed tears of fear

(Why won't any of them listen?)

I'll have to betray them to save them!

Hetalia!

Hey, hey fratello! Why did you have to come?!

By the way, sorella, please, you have to leave!

Hey, hey Nonno, can I find peace?

Hi, hi bambino! (Stay away!)

Hey hey, Papa, don't make me do it again!

Hey, hey Mama

Hey, hey Mama!

It doesn't matter what I do, I never forget!

The vision that came to me when I was dead.

Hetalia! Hetalia!

Wimpy Hetalia!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

I am Hetalia!

Ah, the horrid clock,

That can be seen though the stroke of a brush

All I want to do

Is bring my friends back home

Hetalia!

Ah, the place for happiness that lies out of this place

Running away with big boots!

Hetalia!

_**I hoped you like this~! Have a wonderful day and see you at my next story ;)**_


End file.
